Almost grown ups
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Greg y Braden desarrollan una relación sexualmente abierta. Continuación de "Chico rudo".
1. Chapter 1

Mientras me masturbaba pude ver como el duro miembro de mí novio se enterraba en las profundidades de mi padre.

Todo comenzó una noche, Braden y yo estábamos en el pórtico de mi casa. El se despedía pues ya era tarde y tenía que ir a su casa.

"¿No prefieres quedarte?", pregunté mientras pasaba mi dedo seductoramente por su pecho, "Podríamos hacer el amor".

"Me encantaría cogerte aquí mismo y que toda tu familia y vecinos oyeran tus gritos", me dijo Braden al oído tomando mi cintura con sus manos, "Sólo pídelo y lo haré".

Oficialmente ante mi familia Braden sólo era mi amigo pero no se necesitaba ser muy perspicaz para saber que había algo entre nosotros. Además todo el pueblo lo sabía.

"Creo que sería incomodo para mi familia pero me encantaría".

"Por cierto ¿has visto como me ve tu padre?", me preguntó Braden.

"No, ¿Cómo?".

"Me desnuda con la mirada".

"¿Enserio?".

"Sí".

"¿Quieres decir que mi papá es gay?", pregunté sorprendido.

"No, ¿quiero decir que tu padre me desea?".

"¿No es lo mismo?".

"No necesariamente".

"Mi padre desea a mi novio", dije con cierta satisfacción, "¿Y a ti te gusta mi papá?", pregunté.

Braden me miró extrañado.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

"Sólo quiero saber ¿si te tirarías a mi padre?".

"Yo…", dijo contrariado, "Para ser viejo no está mal pero no".

"¿No? ¡Que lastima!", dije sonriendo y pasando mis manos por sus fuertes hombros.

"¿Por qué?".

"Porqué me gustaría ver cómo te lo tiras".

Braden rió creyendo que era una broma pero al no ver reacción alguna de mi parte preguntó:

"¿Estás hablando enserio?".

"Muy enserio", dije.

"Eres un niño muy sucio", dijo antes de darme un beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi padre había bajado en medio de la noche por un poco de agua.

Ese fin de semana mi casa estaba casi vacía, sólo mi padre y yo nos habíamos quedamos en ella. Mi madre y mis hermanos habían ido a un evento de moda en Nueva York. Yo por lo general los acompañaba entusiasmado pero para sorpresa de toda esta vez preferí quedarme. Nadie se atrevió a expresarlo, pero todos sospecharon que el motivo para quedarme era la relación semi-clandestina que mantenía con con Braden. Eso era parcialmente cierto pero el verdadero motivo era que esperaba ver como mi novio se tiraba a mi padre. Así que pedí permiso para que Braden se quedara a dormir conmigo, a mi padre no le gusto mucho la idea pero aceptó de mala gana.

"¿Tiene sed señor Feder?".

Mi padre, sorprendido, se dio la vuelta y descubrió tras de sí la desnudes de Braden. Mi novio estaba sólo cubierto con unos ajustados bóxers blancos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

"¡Oh chico! Me asustaste. ¿Qué haces paseando así por la casa?", dijo mi padre, "Deberías ponerte algo".

"¿Por qué? ¿Lo pongo nervioso?", dijo Braden pasando su mano por su duro abdomen.

"Ja, ja, ja, ¡Qué gracioso chico!".

"He visto como me mira señor Fader", dijo Braden tomando el vaso de agua de las manos de mi padre para beberla de un sólo trago.

Mi padre intento decir algo, seguramente para negar a Braden, pero fue incapaz de formular oración alguna distraído por las gotas de agua que escurrían de los labios de Braden al resto de su cuerpo.

"No tiene por que quedarse o con las ganas señor Fader", dijo Braden llevando la mano de mi padre al duro bulto de su entrepierna.

Mi padre dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la enorme erección de mi novio.

"Pero… eres el novio de mi hijo", argumento mi padre sin siquiera intentar retirar su mano.

"Ese no es problema tengo para los dos", dijo Braden haciendo que la mano de mi padre se deslizara por su eje.

"Está mal", dijo mi padre dejándose llevar.

"Si no se entera no pasa nada", susurró Braden muy cerca de los labios de mi padre.

Pude ver el dilema de mi padre intentando resistirse a aquella enorme tentación.

"No intente resistirse más tiempo señor Fader. Todo el mundo termina por ceder ante mí".

Mi padre se perdía en la penetrante mirada de Braden mientras sus labios discretamente se movían como los labios de un pez fuera del agua. Parecía que estaba por ceder por eso fue mi sorpresa cuando mi padre exclamó:

"¡No!", e intentó salir de la cocina pero Braden no lo dejó.

"No le pregunté señor Fader", dijo Braden atrapándolo contra el refrigerador.

Mi novio atacó a besos el cuello de mi padre, mientras este hacia el intento de zafarse de los fuertes brazos de Braden pero poco a poco la actitud de mi padre fue cambiando dejando de luchar para dejarse llevar por el momento. La nuca de Braden así como su espalda baja comenzó a ser atacada con desesperación por las manos de mi padre.

"¡Oh chico!", gimió mi padre, "Eres increíblemente sexy".

"Lo sé señor Fader", dijo Braden tomando un descanso del cuello de mi padre, "Lo sé".

Vi entonces como mi padre se giró dándole la espalda a Braden.

Mi novio se agachó y retiró la pijama de mi padre dejando su trasero al aire, separó sus glúteos y comenzó a atacar con su boca la entrada de mi padre. La escena era increíble, no pude resistirme más y, oculto entre las sombras, saqué mi miembro para bombearlo.

"Oh, Braden", gemía mi padre una y otra vez sin dejar de retorcerse, "Te quiero dentro", rogó mi padre.

Braden se levantó y mi padre aprovechó para quitarle la ropa interior a mí novio.

"¡Wow!", exclamó mi padre al ver el descomunal miembro de mi novio, "Es enorme".

"Dejé de hablar señor Fader", ordenó Braden mientras dirigía su miembro a la boca de mi padre.

La erección de Braden comenzó a ser atacada por mi padre, lamiéndolo y besándolo con desesperación.

"Veo que tenía mucha abre señor Fader", dijo burlonamente Breden.

Entonces mi novio tomó el control de la situación y, tomándolo de la cabeza, comenzó a embestir con violencia la boca de mi padre. No pude ver bien su reacción pero por los sonidos que hacía parecía ser que lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando Braden se aburrió, hizo que mi padre se pusiera en cuatro patas en el piso de la cocina.

"Sin protección", rogó mi padre al escuchar a Braden abrir el sobre de un condón que había traído con él.

Braden lo ignoró y después de ponerse el preservativo se arrodilló tras de mi padre.

"¿Está listo señor Fader para visitar el cielo?", preguntó Braden.

"Sí chico, sólo mételo ya", rogó mi padre.

Por el rostro de dolor que pude ver en mi padre, Braden comenzó a clavar su duro miembro dentro de él.

"Oh señor Fader. Su culo es tan rico como el de su hijo", dijo Braden.

El rostro de mi padre se fue tornando cada vez más rojo, mostrando el dolor que sentía con cada centímetro que Braden se adentraba en él. De pronto mi novio se detuvo y un par de segundos después comenzó a atacar a mi padre con furia el interior de mi padre.

Mi padre apretaba las quijadas para evitar que yo pudiera escuchar algún grito suyo. Me sorprendió como Braden trataba a mi padre, rudo y sin misericordia alguna. En cambio conmigo, aunque rudo, era más amable y cálido. Sin embargo me encantaba ver a mi padre siendo sometido por mi rudo novio, así que aceleré el bombeo de mi miembro imitando la furia con la que Braden hacía sus estocadas, no tarde mucho en llegar.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y mi padre llegó, sin que su miembro fuera tocado, derramando toda su semilla en el piso de la cocina. Pero Braden no se detuvo, levantó a mi padre y lo puso bocarriba sobre la isla de la cocina, mientras yo volví a masturbarme, separando sus piernas continuó con las embestidas torturándolo por cerca de 15 minutos más.

Finalmente Braden arrodilló a mi padre en el piso y quitándose el preservativo intentó derramar sus fluidos sobre el cuerpo de mi padre, pero éste no lo dejó y en su lugar bebió sediento todo lo que de Braden salió. Viendo yo aquella escena, no pude resistirme y me vine una vez más.

"Es toda una zorra sucia señor Fader", dijo Braden acariciando la cabeza de mi padre.

"Sí", contestó avergonzado él después de dejar secó a Braden. "Sólo te pido que no se lo digas a nadie".

"Sí, bien, no le diré a nadie", contestó Braden mirando a mi padre en el piso, "Ahora si me lo permite iré a coger con su hijo", dijo volviendo a estimular su miembro.

Yo corrí a mi habitación para recibir a Braden.

"¿Qué te pareció?", preguntó Braden tan pronto entró a la habitación.

"Fue increíble", dije recibiendo a Breden con mis piernas abiertas.

"Te dije que tu padre era una zorra", dijo mientras buscaba el lubricante.

"Ya estoy listo ven para acá", dije impaciente, "Nunca imaginé que mi padre lo fuera tanto".

"Quisiera preguntarte algo", dijo Braden posicionándose en mi entrada.

"¿Sí?" pregunté, sintiendo cómo se fue introduciendo en mí.

"Seguramente tu padre va a pedirme más", dijo adentrándose más en mí, "¿Quisiera saber si te molestaría que me siga tirando a tu padre?".

"Me encanta la idea", dije con dificultad, "Sólo déjame observar de vez en cuando".

"Qué bueno, me gusta hacerle el favor a ancianos tan necesitados", dijo burlándose de mi padre.

Esa noche hicimos el amor sin preocuparnos de que mi padre nos escuchara. De hecho, yo estaba casi seguro que mi padre nos escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, seguramente tocándose a sí mismo.


End file.
